


Dimitris girlfriend

by Allthingsevans



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthingsevans/pseuds/Allthingsevans
Summary: This is the story of Dimitri and his girlfriend before rose





	Dimitris girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story hope you like it

Me and Dimitri have been together for 5 years before we took jobs at saint Vladimirs academy. I loved him with everything I had it was all great until he was sent to bring back the princess vassalissa dragomir and rose Hathaway. As soon as he got back to our room from talking to the headmistress I could tell something was different I tried to ask him about it but he just said he was fine.

A few days later I was patrolling around the school grounds when I saw rose talking to Dimitri,I stayed where is was not in hearing distance but still close enough to see the look on roses face when she looked up at him and his when he looked back at her I recognised it because that's how we used to look at each other. I started to walk away with unshed tears in my eyes,I forced myself to focus on the task at hand, as I continued around the school grounds with my heart and head screaming different things to me.

Dimitri and I meet for dinner after his training class with rose, we sat down after getting food as I was about to ask him about us he started talking about rose and how she had nearly caught up with the rest of the novices in her class, "that's great Dimitri your a wonderful teacher" he beamed at the compliment and then carried on singing her praises. I couldn't take it anymore and without a word I got up and walked away from him. I was still on my break so I walked into the woods that surrounded st vlads and found a old guardian outpost in the form of a cabin, I sat on the bed and just stared into space thinking about what could be happening between rose and Dimitri then I couldn't help it I burst into tears at the thought of him loving someone else he was the only person I had loved my whole life.

I had known him since childhood we went to the same school he was a year above me, we lived in the same village just a couple of houses down from each other.  
I had a crush on him forever he was my first everything.

There was a knock at the door while I was trying to stop the onslaught of tears I open it slowly to reveal Dimitri in all his 6.7 dark hair and dark eyed glory.  
He could tell I had been crying he tried to reach for me to give some comfort I stepped back but didn't miss the hurt look that graced his handsome features.

"Dimitri What's going on with rose?" "What are you talking about she is a student there is nothing going on plus I am with you" "i see you with her I see the way you look at each other, it's the same way you used to look at me Dimitri." I could feel tears building in my eyes I started pacing so he wouldn't see. Dimitri sighed and finally admitted "I'm confused by my feelings I love you but it's like rose was a missing piece that i didn't know was missing" my tears were flowing freely as I fell to my knees he rushed to me with open arms trying to comfort me I accepted his attempts. We stayed that way for a few moments, I sniffled as I stood up and left the cabin

I got to our room and packed my things.i wrote Dimitri a note saying he didn't have to worry about be anymore .I went to see Alberta to tell her about leaving and i was sorry about the short notice she replied with a good luck and goodbye. I went to the garage and got in my car, just as i was about to drive away he found me. "Where are you going" he asked "away from here away from you and away from the heartache I feel everytime I see you with her" i had started crying again but this time so was he. I started the car and said "goodbye Dimitri" is i pulled away i could hardly hear the "i love you" that fell from his lips.

"I love you to Dimitri always"

The end


End file.
